Let's Go (We're Riding In The Big Red Car)
"Let's Go (We're Riding in the Big Red Car)" is a song about driving in the Big Red Car. Song Credits It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! * M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page * Vocals: Greg Page Guitar: Murray Cook, Terry Murray Bass: Murray Cook Drums: Tony HenryTrumpet: Dominic Lindsay Backing Vocals Mark Punch and Rick Price. * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay Recorded at Albert Studios, Sydney by Tony Douglass. Mastered at Studios 301 by Don Bartley Pumpkin Face: Songs Of Halloween * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * MUSIC PRODUCED BY Anthony Field * MUSIC RECORDED AT Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * MUSIC RECORDED BY Chris Brooks, Ben Hardie, Alex Keller * MIXED BY Alex Keller * MASTERED BY Don Bartley * VOCALS: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * CAPTAIN FEATHERSWORD VOCALS: Paul Paddick * DOROTHY THE DINOSAUR VOCALS: Bláthnaid Conroy-Murphy * HENRY THE OCTOPUS Vocals: Jeff Fatt * WAGS THE DOG VOCALS: Paul Field * BACKING VOCALS: Rick Price, Mark Punch * MUSICIANS: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Tony Henry, Dominic Lindsay, Chris Lupton Song Credit Differences It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! * AU CD: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * US CD: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * AU DVD: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * UK DVD Inlay: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * AU VHS Inlay: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * AU VHS: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * US VHS: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * US DVD: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * UK DVD: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay Sailing Around the World * US DVD: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * US VHS: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * AU DVD Inlay: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * AU DVD: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * AU VHS: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * AU VHS Inlay: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field Splish Splash Big Red Boat * AU DVD: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * US DVD: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * UK DVD: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field Pumpkin Face: Songs of Halloween * AU CD: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * US CD: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * AU DVD: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * US DVD: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field Song Lyrics It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World! (album) Hey Wiggles, let's go out for a ride in our Big Red Car. Let's take a trip into the country. Look at all the scenery. Enjoy the open spaces and the trees. Driving over hills and mountains Where the roads all wind and twist. We'll drive through sunshine rain or mist. Let's go! We're driving in the Big Red Car. Let's go Out driving in our car. Where next, Greg? Where to next, Greg? We'll drive through towns and cities. Officer Beaples waves the traffic through. We'll all be waving to her, too. Hi, Officer Beaples. We'll drive over and visit our good friends Wags the Dog and Henry Captain Feathersword and Dorothy "Ahoy there, Wiggles" Let's go! We're driving in the Big Red Car. Let's go Out driving in our car. Let's go! We're driving in the Big Red Car. Let's go Out driving in our car. Oh no! Jeff's fallen asleep! Will we wake him up? No, let's let him sleep. Sweet dreams, Jeff. Pumpkin Face (album) Let's take a trip into the country. Look at all the scenery. Enjoy the open spaces and the trees. Driving over hills and mountains Where the roads all wind and twist. We'll drive through sunshine rain or mist. Let's go! We're driving in the Big Red Car. Let's go Out driving in our car. We'll drive through towns and cities. Officer Beaples waves the traffic through. We'll all be waving to her, too. Hi, Officer Beaples. We'll drive over and visit our good friends Wags the Dog and Henry Captain Feathersword and Dorothy Let's go! We're driving in the Big Red Car. Let's go Out driving in our car. Let's go! We're driving in the Big Red Car. Let's go Out driving in our car. Trivia * The video version of It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! omits Anthony's dialogue. * Later versions of the song credits shows John Field's name in the song credits, although he didn't write this song. * An instrumental track for this song is played on the Racing to the Rainbow DVD. * In the It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! video version Jeff didn't yawn at the end. * In the 2013 version, Lachy doesn't fall asleep and yawn at the end. * In the Taiwanese verison, The Wiggly Friends dont say phrases. * In the 2000 video, it has the same way the Big Red Car drives in like Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car (1999 version). Video Performances * It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! * Sailing Around the World * Splish Splash Big Red Boat * Lights, Camera, Action! (Taiwanese video) Album Appearances * It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! *Splish, Splash, Big Red Boat * Karaoke Songs 3 * Pumpkin Face: Songs of Halloween Category:Wiggles songs Category:It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! songs Category:Sailing Around The World songs Category:Splish Splash Big Red Boat songs Category:Wiggly Animation songs Category:Racing To The Rainbow songs Category:Karaoke Songs 3 Songs Category:2000 songs Category:2000 Category:2006 songs Category:2006 Category:Songs Category:Pumpkin Face songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Wags the Dog songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Songs About The Big Red Car Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes Category:Learn, Dance and Sing with The Wiggles Songs Category:Lights, Camera, Action! (Taiwanese video) Songs Category:Henry the Octopus songs Category:Captain Feathersword songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles